


Learning Spanish

by PuerileTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dora the Explorer - Freeform, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuerileTrash/pseuds/PuerileTrash
Summary: A modern day AU where a busy Spain uses Dora the Explorer to teach Chibiromano Spanish.





	Learning Spanish

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this on fanfiction.net before under Tomatozilla, but I'll repost it here!

“NO. NO, I DON’T WANT TO WATCH THIS FUCKING SHOW! DAMN YOU, SPAGNA!!” 

Chibiromano screamed angrily from the living room, as the parental lock Spain had set stopped him from changing the channel. Spain sighed. He hated hearing Romano scream like this, especially when he had work to do that required peace and quiet. But what else was he to do? The smaller nation HAD to learn Spanish, and he simply did not have the time these days to teach him personally. Thus, the answer was simple. Make him watch educational programs. Dora the Explorer was a TV regular in the Carriedo household, but it wasn’t helping any. Romano hated the show and everyone in it. Soon… Soon the yelling and cursing would continue, once the show started. Spain braced himself for the usual conversation. He didn’t have long to wait as he heard the happy voice start to speak. Though the words were muffled, he knew what the reply would be even before hearing it.

“No, I do NOT want to fucking go on an adventure!” 

The chirpy voice spoke again.

“NO. NO. IT IS NOT GOOD. THIS IS BULLSHIT, I SAID NO. AND YOU’RE SAYING IT WRONG, IT ISN’T BUENO, IT’S BUONO!” 

Spain sighed from his office, and started sifting through the small mountain of paperwork on his desk. He better get started.

“THE TREE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. HOW DO YOU NOT FUCKING SEE IT, ARE YOU BLIND?” 

He pulled out a file from the stack and flipped it open, grabbing the phone on his desk and dialing a number. He listened to it ring before a man answered on the other end. Spain had just opened his mouth to reply when another loud barrage of expletives was loosed. 

“I AM NOT GOING TO FUCKING SING WITH YOU. I HATE YOU, AND YOU AND BOOTS CAN GO TO HELL IN BACKPACK!!!!”

“Pardon?” The man on the telephone said. 

“Eheheh… Lo siento. I will call you back later.” Spain hung up the phone before getting up and opening the office door and walking into the living room. “Romano, I have calls to make, can you please stop yelling?” The larger nation stopped at the sight of Romano, who froze when he saw Spain, about to throw the remote at the TV. 

“Romano, don’t break my TV!” 

“I WILL break it if these jerk bastards don’t shut the hell up! This show is stupid!”

Spain strode forward and grabbed the remote from him, muting the TV.

“You NEED to learn Español and this is the only way!” 

“Why can’t YOU fucking teach me, damn it?!” 

Spain sighed. “My work has piled up too much! There’s only so much I can do with you interrupting my calls!” 

“I wouldn’t interrupt your damn calls if you wouldn’t make me watch this fucking show!”

“You wouldn’t HAVE to watch it if I could just finish the work you keep interrupting!” Spain could feel himself losing his temper. He took a deep breath to calm himself, reminding himself that he hadn’t lost his temper in many years. He was surprised when Romano suddenly broke the silence, speaking quietly as if deep in thought. 

“So… If I just watch this damn show long enough for you to finish your work, you’ll have the time to teach me, and I won’t have to watch it anymore?”

“Si, I suppose so.” Spain looked at Romano, who had a pouting look on his face that seemed to suggest an inner struggle.

“… Give me the fucking remote.”

“Qué?” 

“I’ll watch it. But you have to fucking promise me that you’ll teach me when you finish your damn work.”

Spain looked at him in surprise. Romano still had the pout on his face, which made Spain want to reach out and pinch his cheeks. He was so cute like this, Spain thought. He laughed and handed him the remote. “I promise.” He patted his head, before walking off back to the office. He sat down as he heard Romano unmute the TV, and waited for a complaint from him, only to find there was none. He smiled and picked up the phone, redialing the number from before, and continuing his business in a house that was finally peaceful and quiet. 

At least until the next argument.


End file.
